Frédéric François Chopin
, is a renowned composer and is the main protagonist of Eternal Sonata. In the world of his dreams, he meets Polka, a young girl with an incurable illness, who is the same age his younger sister Emelia was when she died of tuberculosis. Chopin adventures with his companions in search of answers in a world which is slowly becoming his new reality. Appearance and Personality Frédéric is dressed very nicely, wearing a top hat, a frilled shirt, and a long gentleman's coat. Overall, his appearance can be considered quite formal in comparison with the dress of some of the other characters, and he also looks much younger than his given age of 39. When looking at the real Frédéric François Chopin, it is noticable that his fictional self bears very little resemblance to the real man except for, perhaps, hair length and sense of dress (despite his in-game attire being much more fantastical and detailed). Frédéric, despite him being certain that he is within a dream state, is introduced to us alongside Polka, whom he treats like he did his sister Emilia. He is very protective of both her and his comrades, and is also considered somewhat powerful and intelligent by them, if a little odd. While he is thought of as powerful, however, he is very gentle and calm; he speaks formally at all times and shows little or no signs of meaningful disrespect, even to his enemies. In fact, the only time he raises his voice is before his final battle. Because of the belief that the world he is in only exists in his dream, his companions initially find him quite strange and, later, are almost irritated by the idea. Ultimately, he finds himself unable to continue the journey with them as he is struggling to separate dreams and reality. Weapon As a composer it is fitting that Frédéric would wield a conductor's baton as a weapon. His attacks are also augmented by his musically magical abilities. Frédéric attacks have great knock down capabilities and also have the abilities to lower down the enemies attributes. He also learns abilities that allow him to heal in the midst of battle. During the boss fight against him, Frédéric strikes his opponents with quick and agile attacks that can be hard for the player to block. Frédéric gets an exclusive attack during his battle called Applaudissment Sonique, which deals powerful damage to all characters surrounding him. Story 'Actual History' Chopin was born in Żelazowa Wola, a village in the Duchy of Warsaw. A renowned child-prodigy pianist and composer, he grew up in Warsaw and completed his musical education there. Following the Russian suppression of the Polish November 1830 Uprising, he settled in Paris as part of the Polish Great Emigration. He supported himself as a composer and piano teacher, giving few public performances. From 1837 to 1847 he carried on a relationship with the French woman writer George Sand. For most of his life, Chopin suffered from poor health; eventually in 1849 he caught tuberculosis at the age of 39. 'Beginning of the Dream' In the beginning of the game, Chopin is seen in the real world on his death bed, unconscious. His mother, sister Ludwika, and a doctor are there, watching him sleep and monitoring his health. When Chopin enters the dream world, he meets Polka in the flower fields watching the city of Ritardando. He reveals to her that the world she is living in is part of his dream; Polka finds this exciting and befriends him, and takes Frederic to the only place where the Heaven's Mirror flowers bloom. They stay at Polka's house that night; Fredric witnesses Polka and her mother arguing about the fact that Polka wishes to go to Forte and speak with Count Waltz. Polka and her mother eventually reach an agreement, and the next morning both Frederic and Polka head out to Agogo Forest. While in the forest, it beginns to rain and they encounter Fugue, one of Count Waltz's henchmen. Fugue attacks them and knocks them unconscious; March, one of the guardians of Agogo Forest, finds them and take them back to her village to heal. The next morning Frederic and Polka meet Allegretto, but when Allegretto tries to talk to Polka, she runs away and gets attacked by a monster. Fredric, Allegretto, and Beat manage to defeat it and save her. In March's Inn the group decides to adventure to Forte with each other, since all four have a business in the city, although Frederic's reason is not stated. After leaving the forest, Frederic and the others find a sheep herder named, Viola being attack by monster like humanoids. After defeating the monsters, Fredric and the others are educated on the affects of Mineral Powder on humans and Viola joins them on the pilgrimage to Forte. The group goes through Fort Fermata and eventually make it to Forte Castle, but when Frederic and the others arrive they are placed under arrest by Tuba and placed in prison. In the Forte Dungeon they meet March's older twin Salsa and eventually manage to escape through Andantino's secret passage. Outside the passage the group meets Jazz, Falsetto, and Claves members of the resistant group Andantino. Polka and the others head out to the Cabasa Bridge, but they are ambushed by Tuba and are forced to fight him once again. Once defeating him, Tuba knocks down the bridge and causes the party to fall into the Fusion River. The party is dragged away in the river's current. 'Separation and Reuniting' Frederic ends up with Polka, Beat, and Salsa after the incident at the Cabasa Bridge; they are saved by Prince Crescendo of Baroque and take refuge on his ship. While on the way to Baroque, the ship is attack by pirates and the party boards the enemy ship to stop them. After defeating the pirate's leader Captain Dolce, they finally arrive in Baroque and stay there for a couple of days. While in Baroque, Prince Crescendo holds a ball and Frederic plays the paino during the event; the other characters in the party comment on how beautifully he played, like a professional concert pianist. After the party, the group is given the task to go to meet with Jazz, by C rescendo and Serenade. Frederic and the others pass through the icy cold Sharp Mountains and boiling Wah Lava Cave and emerge in Agogo Forest, where they encounter Fugue once again. After defeating Fugue, the agogos begin to glow; March decides that it must be Polka's strong astra that causes the agogos to glow. The party splits at this point; Frederic and Beat travel to Ritardando to meet with Allegretto, while Polka returns to Tenuto to visit her mother. Allegretto fills them in on what happened in their absence. Allegretto decides to take Frederic on a tour of Ritardando before Polka arrives; they see Mandolin Church is packed with people, concerned that ghosts are haunting the building. Allegretto and Beat are spotted as the bakery thieves, and are ordered to investigate the church. Allegretto sends Frederic and the rest of the party in to take care of the problem. While inside the church Frederic and the others meet March, Salsa, and Viola. They investigate the basement of the church and defeat the monsters haunting the area. After defeating the monster, Frederic and the others head back to Ritardando and spend the night in the city before departing for Baroque the next day. The New Reality The next day, Frederic and the others head to Baroque by ship to speak with Prince Crescendo about the situation with Count Waltz. After spending a week in Baroque waiting for the prince's decision, Frederic and the others head to Aria Temple to learn about secrets of the astras. When they reach the top of the temple, the party is attacked by Count Waltz's minion Rondo. After defeating Rondo with the help of Falsetto, the group heads back to Baroque. Polka suddenly faints in front of the gates. Frederic and the others then head to Agogo Forest to find the Agogo Queen Mother and ask for her help. They encounter Fugue once more in the fortress, threatening the Queen Mother. After defeating Fugue once and for all, the party returns to Baroque and heals Polka, but another situation arises: Prince Crescendo and Princess Serenade have gone to Forte to turn themselves in as prisoners, in hopes of peace. The group passes through the To Coda Ruins and arrives at the Cello Tree at the bass of Mount Rock. and catch up with the two only to be ambushed by Count Waltz and his monstrous Mineral Powder soldiers. Allegretto and the others are forced to battle with Count Waltz himself and manage to defeat him. Frederic and the others then witness the transformation of Legato after he drinks advanced Mineral Powder. Legato then tears open a hole in time and space after, the party has no other choice, but to follow them into the Elegy of the Moon Distortion. While in the Double Reed Tower of Sand, each of the party members share a conversation with Fredric, discussing on how they have grown and learn during their adventures together. At top of the tower, Frederic and the others find Count Waltz and Legato and fight them. After defeating the two, Waltz commands Legato to destroy the world itself and Frederic and the others are sent to rapture type of version of the Tenuto flower fields. There Fredric realizes that it is time to test if he is truly a weak human being and challenges them, becoming the final boss of the game. After being defeated he knows that his soul will at last be allowed to leave his physical body. At this time in the real world, Chopin is announce dead by the doctor taking care of him. After Polka commits suicide, Frederic wakes realizing that the world is no longer his dream, but instead a new reality. After Polka is reborn and founded by her mother, days later Frederic calls out to Polka and Polka leaves to the present and restores the world. Finally, back in the real world, Chopin’s spirit rises out of his body and he plays his piano one last time, in a blooming sea of nocturnal flowers 'Heaven's Mirror', composing a song that was inspired by Polka. Other Appearances ''Tales Series'' In another Namco Bandai game, Tales of Vesperia, Frederic's costume is an alternate outfit for Flynn Scifo. Special Attack Light Dark Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Playable Characters